deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshi VS Daredevil
Kenshi VS Daredevil is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs Marvel! Warner Bros vs Disney! The Battle of the blind! Kenshi VS Daredevil! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In days long ago and in fiction, there were tales of blind individuals who senses were greater than that of normal individuals. Boomstick: These blind warriors wielded many weapons, such as the blade, bow, or a staff. Wiz: Like Kenshi Takahashi from Mortal Kombat. Booomstick: And Matthew Murdock, also known as the Daredevil. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: Two modern blind warriors are going to clash, and it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Kenshi Takahashi Matthew Murdock Who Do You Think Would Win? Kenshi! Daredevil! Kenshi Wiz: Kenshi Takahashi was a born fighter who wandered most of Earthrealm searching for a worthy opponent. Nearly every time he found an opponent he'd beat them just to boost up his own pride. Boomstick: But one day, after years of traveling the world in search of worthy opponents, a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities. Being the prideful douche he was at the time, he followed Song into the Well of Souls. Wiz: And once Kenshi retrieved Sento, an overwhelming amount of ancient warrior spirits enveloped him and ended up blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. Boomstick: But then Sento started calling to Kenshi, because magi, and it led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. And on that day Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors. Wiz: Kenshi spent the next decade or so retraining his senses, all while searching for his betrayer and the defiler of his ancestry, a path which led him to the U.S. Special Forces. This caught the attention of Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade who, at the time, were looking for members with special talents to join their side and venture into Outworld. Boomstick: Kenshi jumped at the chance to pursue the man who had deceived him. After going through many tests and examinations, he was accepted to join the Outer World Investigation Agency. In his travels across Outworld, he encountered Ermac, and, in a moment of pity, broke the mind control that Shao Kahn had over him. In gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam. Wiz: The Telekinetic Slam has Kenshi picking up his opponent with well telekinesis and smashing them into the ground repeatedly. Other telekinetic moves of his include the Telekinetic Toss, Telekinetic Push, Tele-Flurry, Telekinetic Slash, Telekinetic Contortion, Telekinetic Stretch, Way of the Blade''' and the Tele-Copter. 'Boomstick: The Tele-Copter is my favorite. Despite being blind, Kenshi possesses senses that are heightened beyond their normal ability and can fight on par with any other kombatant. ' Wiz: Kenshi wields Sento, an ancestral sword that contains the spirits of warrior kings from his line, and he is in turn guided by these spirits in combat. He can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them and thus, can take opponents by surprise. '''Boomstick: Also due to his blindness, he is completely immune to attacks that would target one's sense of sight. Kenshi is well-trained in telekinetic attacks as well, and is capable of teleportation. Using this Kenshi is able to pull off moves such as the Mind Warp, Rising Karma, the stronger variation the Karma Eruption, Soul Blade and Spirit Charge. Wiz: Eventually Kenshi even gained a demon from within Sento. Using this demon to his advantage he could now pull off moves such as the Sickle Lift, Soul Push, Demon Assault, Demon Slam, Demonic Strike, Demon Beam and Demon Slice. Boomstick: He is by far one of the koolest blind swordsmen I know, and I know a lot! Wiz: You know a lot of blind people? Since when- Boomstick: But that is another story! The real question is Wiz, will all of this be enough to take down Hell's Kitchen's crime fighting superhero lawyer? Kenshi: Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me...Now I have but one goal: to slay the sorcerer who blinded me. Daredevil Wiz: Jonathan "Jack" Murdock was a professional boxer and the husband of Maggie Murdock and the father of Matthew Murdock, the boy who became the sightless lawyer and crime-fighter Daredevil. Boomstick: The story of Matt Murdock began with his father. Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock raised his son alone, claiming Matt's mother had died. When in actuality, Jack's wife left him and Matt under the influence of postpartum depression, and became a nun. Wiz: ack wanted his son to be more successful than him. He impressed upon Matt the need to constantly study instead of playing sports with other kids. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer instead of an "uneducated pug" like himself. This led the neighborhood kids to bully the "cowardly" Matt as "Daredevil." Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in his father's gym. Boomstick: One day, Matt saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. Matt pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive isotope spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. ''' Wiz: He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. It was a form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection. In any event, with this ability, Murdock synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. A combination of all other sense allows to increase the stability of it as well as to be used as a sub-par replacement. '''Boomstick: All of Murdock's senses help obscurely identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes. A few months later, Matt meet ninja master Stick who taught Matt how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics, martial arts, and minor telepathy. ''' Wiz: With this training and his superhuman senses Matthew was an Expert tracker, Detective, Stick Fighter, Marksman, and Master Acrobat. He is also a skilled, self-taught boxer due to watching his father compete and the ninja arts he was trained in by Stick. Even Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what Matt Murdock knows. '''Boomstick: Stick also helped him control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy (chi/ki) control. Then one day Matt's dad started working for a crooked fight promoter who set up a match for him to lose. But Jack refused, won his fight, and was thus gunned down by the promoter's gang. Wiz: Matt searched for his father's killers, found them and punished them severely. But when hunting down the last member, he accidentally knocked a woman out of a window and thought she was dead. He ran away in horror over what he had done and went searching for Stick, but Stick had abandoned him because of his actions. Boomstick: After graduating from Colombia Law School, Matthew visited his father's old gym and befriend a young girl named Mickey. Who got kidnapped by Kingpin and had to be saved by Matt, and because he went to save her he got fired from his job for missing an appointment. After being fired Matthew suddenly decided to make a costume out of his dad's boxing robes and continued to fight crime as "Daredevil". Wiz: Murdock is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He has disabled eyesight and speech, induced pain, and has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. Boomstick: Murdock's fighting style blends Boxing with Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikijujutsu and other disciplines such as Jiu Jitsu, Capoeira, Eskrima, Aikido, Wrestling, and Kung Fu to varying degrees. His skills have proven so exceptional as to enable him to easily defeat or stalemate some of the greatest fighters on Earth. ' Wiz: He has fought opponents such as Black Panther, Taskmaster, Iron Fist, Captain America, Sabretooth and Wolverine to standstills, even impaling Wolverine with a sword while he was in a feral state. '''Boomstick: '''But will all of this be enough to keep Kenshi's Sento at bay? ''Daredevil: ''We all want to live in a world where we can make a difference, Ms. McDuffie. That's why Spider-Man fights the good fight. Or Captain Marvel. Or me. Or... There are a lot of us. And we don't all wear masks these days. '' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a blind battle! DEATH BATTLE! Note: This will be my first attempt at using no music in a DB. *Pre-Fight* A dark alleyway was light up, snow covered streets and rooftops of the buildings that enclosed the alleyway. An ambient silhouette of a man in a red devilish attire stood by watching the streets and alleyways of Hell's Kitchen like a hawk, but was ever silent and still at times akin to that of a gargoyle. The distant sound of the urban populace was shrouded by the closer sounds of sudden swings, slashes and the slicing of flesh. The man in the red devilish attire -Matthew Murdock, the Daredevil- quickly focused his senses towards the sound and movements. Soon his body followed as he looked over a bloody alleyway. The sounds of people screaming, young ones crying and calls out for help grew intense and more frequent, begin to cloud Daredevil's thoughts. The once white and bland snow was violated by a dark harsh red that spewed out from the corpses of devilish beings but as well innocent civilians and homeless individuals. Even the children were slain, an inhumane act...And the supposed culprit was standing there almost emotionless as he sheathed his ancient blade. Daredevil was shocked to sense such a massacre and then to see this ominous lone man in a blindfold and armor simply walking away from it was enraging. Not wanting to cause a bigger scene and perhaps more bloodshed, the Daredevil slowly creeps behind the blindfolded suspect swordsman. However, the swordsman quickly unsheathes his blade and nearly slices Matthew Murdock's chest. Jumping away at the last second to the top of the buildings he hides. The swordsman known as Kenshi begins to become more concerned about his surroundings and tries to grasp where his attacker fled to. Daredevil moved back down and slowly slithered behind Kenshi once more... *FIGHT!* Kenshi sensed something off and swung his arm 180 degrees to the right as his body followed along with the movement. The impact of the blade would have killed a normal person in an instant, lucky for Daredevil he was able to react fast enough to bend backwards to dodge the incoming blade. Kenshi slashed vertically followed by an upper left diagonal slash into a down right diagonal slash across his opponent's body. A right to left then left to right horizontal maneuver ensues as an upper right to down left slash attempts to make its mark on Daredevil. However, Matt simply dodged them all and jumped back. Kenshi points his blade towards Daredevil while walking back to keep a distance as he calls out, "Who are you?" Daredevil responds to the blind swordsman, "I was just going to ask you the same thing... But there are two other things I'd like to ask you, what are you doing here and what have you done to these people?" "I... I was trying to protect them." Kenshi hesitantly said. "By slaughtering them?" Daredevil quickly responded with a tone of hate in his voice. Kenshi attempts to explain himself, "I didn't mean for that to happen. They got into my range, they weren't suppose to be here." ' ''"We'll see how sorry you truly are and find out how guilty you are. I'm bringing you in and if you resist I'm afraid I'll have to take you out." Daredevil simply responded. '"I'm not going anywhere until I find that wizard!" '''Kenshi said gripping his blade and starts walking away. Daredevil proceeded to take out his nunchakus and using his acrobatic skills, he quickly rushed and support himself for a jump as he swiftly dove down to confront Kenshi, blocking his narrow exit out of the snowy alleyway. ''"One more step and I'll have to use force." Daredevil warned Kenshi. Kenshi twirled two shurikens at great speeds towards Daredevil hoping to either scare him off so he could sprint for it. However, Daredevil predicted Kenshi would do so and manages to get his nunchakus to smack them away. Daredevil jumps forward closer to Kenshi and has his nunchakus ravel themselves onto Kenshi's Sento. Kenshi quickly places his index, middle, and ring finger on his temple as he focuses his telekinesis to tele-push Daredevil through a wooden fence. Suddenly a green-like aura of smoke wrapped around Daredevil's mind... It called out to the Daredevil by his real name. The smoke had begin to send mixed messages into Matt's mind, they begin to become clouded with scenes of Kenshi murdering the innocent civilians. Virtual images of the bodies of the citizens of Hell's Kitchen begin to cloud his mind. Suddenly a mystery man in strange robes and green aura stands over Matthew Murdock and begins chanting over and mutters a sentence out, '''"Matthew Murdock, you must kill Kenshi for killing the innocent... Kill Kenshi, Kill Kenshi, Kill Kenshi... Kill Kenshi! Kill him before he kills you and more innocent lives! End him! Finish him!" Daredevil's senses and mind was flipping out as he screeched out in confusion and anger, he thrashed out of the broken pieces of fence and jumped back up to his feet as he swings his nunchakus at Kenshi. Kenshi blasts Daredevil again with a tele-push but Murdock uses it as momentum to them jump off a wall and strike Kenshi's head with his nunchaku. Kenshi backs up as his forehead begins to bleed, his head spins realizing that the nunchakus hit his temple. Using this temporary disadvantage in his favor, Matthew Murdock lands a low yet strong kick to Kenshi's knees causing the swordsman to falter to the snow covered concrete. Daredevil strikes at Kenshi again but Kenshi manages to roll out of the way of the ensuing attack, which managed to cause cracks in the concrete and blast the snow away from the impact. Kenshi slashes with Sento but Matthew's nunchakus manage to counter with enough force. As Kenshi prepares for another strike, Daredevil rolls and kicks the back of Kenshi's head with great speed and force sending the swordsman to strike a building adjacent to them. Kenshi quickly performs as spinning horizontal strike that Daredevil manages to jump away from at the last second, causing a slash to pierce his left arm. Daredevil lands a massive right hook against Kenshi's cheek that leave it bruised and causes Kenshi to crouch down in pain. With his jaw nearly broken and Daredevil about to strike the back of his neck and head with his nunchakus, Kenshi quickly faces Daredevil with his left hand on his temple. Doing this motion quickly enough allows Kenshi to tele-grab Kenshi and once again throw him, but instead he throws him around constantly from opposite walls to the floor and smashing through light poles. Kenshi then halts Daredevil's rag-dolling to talk some sense into him, "Listen to me dammit! I don't want to have to kill you! I don't want another person's blood on my hands!" Daredevil, his mind still confused and nearly controlled by dark forces, simply yells at Kenshi. Kenshi sighs as he tele-throws Daredevil at a trash bin and on a car hood. Daredevil suddenly becomes stiff and silent, Kenshi sighs again as he walks away. Then he hears a sound, but that would mean that Darede- Quickly! Daredevil had sprung up and smacked his nunchakus against Kenshi's skull then wrapping the chains around his neck. Daredevil uses both his legs to kick Kenshi's back as a cracking sound is heard! Kenshi falls to the ground but Daredevil continues the assault relentlessly, stretching the back and neck of the blind swordsman. As Kenshi begins to choke and grab against the chains of the nunchaku, Daredevil punches the side of Kenshi's head only for Kenshi to grab it twist Murdock's wrist as hard as he can causing the bone to break. As Daredevil lets go of Kenshi in response to his new broken wrist, Kenshi grabs Sento and slices his devil-themed opponent's chest multiple times. Daredevil backs away before Kenshi could slash at his neck and sees an opening between Kenshi's legs. Daredevil swings his right leg down at Kenshi's upper calves as the other leg follows suit but aims for his rib cage. Daredevil lands both kicks with great force causing a cracking sound to be heard from Kenshi's legs and right side of his rib cage. As Kenshi groans loudly in pain, Daredevil smashes his knee into Kenshi's face repeatedly until his nose is broken and bloody. Suddenly an aspect of Shang Tsung appears around Daredevil as it speaks into Daredevil's head, "FINISH HIM!" Realizing that his opponent could be Shang Tsung or perhaps possessed something in Kenshi sparks... And it burns with a passion, it is anger and hatred. "That's it huh, so Shang Tsung is manipulating you... Forgive me for what I must do next..." Daredevil gets ready to finish off Kenshi with a somersault stomp onto his torso but just before he could step on his torso, Kenshi rolls away and slices Daredevil's kneecaps. Daredevil kneels down in pain as Kenshi slices his face and causes his senses to overload by using his telekinesis. Kenshi then proceeds to use his telekinesis to lift Daredevil up as his Sento's blade goes through Daredevil's body piercing his heart. He pulls it out only to have Sento's blade go through Daredevil's neck as it swiftly decapitates him. Blood spurts out from Daredevil's neck as his head rolls next to his body. *K.O!* Kenshi, bloody and his body broken drops his sword and lays on the ground. Though he tires and is gravely wounded he waits to see if Daredevil's body might change to the wizard who cursed him... It didn't happen. Thus he knew that his assumption about manipulation was correct... A portal opens up as Shang Tsung reveals himself to Kenshi, "Foolish swordsman, did you think you could save everyone? Hmph, prepare to die!" Kenshi lifts his sword in a futile attempt to keep on fighting so he can beat Shang Tsung. Luckily for him, a mysterious figure with a dark gi and red hair attacks him. Turning to Kenshi he simply scoffs and goes after Shang Tsung. Kenshi finally lays back down on the floor, finally broken down from the fight. Results Boomstick: Poor Daredevil and Kenshi, they just can't catch a break. Wiz: While Daredevil has fought opponents like Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Captain America nothing could prepare him for Kenshi's biggest advantage. Boomstick: Kenshi's telekinesis gives him the greater edge against Daredevil. Wiz: Despite men both being equal in durability, strength and even speed, Kenshi's telekinesis can mess around with Daredevil's senses even overload them and Matthew wouldn't even see it coming. Boomstick: Not to mention Kenshi could just constantly throw him around with it. Also the fact that Kenshi has a sword actually also gives him another literal edge in this fight since it's more effective in brutally killing an opponent than anything Daredevil has. ''' Wiz: Now before you go all throwing, "Mary Walker" at us listen up. Kenshi's telekinesis doesn't just let him throw objects around, it also allows him to make a copy of himself to attack his opponent. He is also capable to teleport, has telepathy thus being able to read minds and is able to summon a sickle wielding demon to attack opponents head on. '''Boomstick: Yes Daredevil has fought Typhoid Mary, a telekinesis user, but there are different uses for it and while the common use is throwing things around. Wiz: Mary Walker is only capable of throwing small objects up to 10 meters away and at most can make body armor with said smaller objects. Whereas Kenshi can lift a full person casually over and over, albeit in about the same range (approx. 10 m). Boomstick: Not to mention, if Kenshi wanted to, he could just end Murdock's life with a spam of his telekinetic attacks and finish it off with swings from Sento. I guess you could say Daredevil lost sight of where he was. Wiz: The winner is Kenshi Author's Note: Man this fight was lackluster but at least I finished it. Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations, I really couldn't do much with them. Especially considering Kenshi had the most abilities and I didn't want to make it seem like a total stomp. I was tired when I completed this so it's likely to be sloppy. If anyone wants to do their own version I'm fine with it and just let me know. Do You Agree with the Outcome? Yes No Did You Enjoy the Fight? It was enjoyable It wasn't enjoyable Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Became a DBX Category:'Blind' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles